


Fanmix - Rented Rooms [Wish We Had More Time]

by kuzzzma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Before all hell breaks loose, Collage, Cover Art, Death Star, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction Soundtrack, Fanmix, Last Kiss, Love at the Time of War, Tragedy, political differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Fanmix follows plot of "Emperor Waltz" fanfiction by Vadianna, which I and my co-author Playing_on_shakuhachi translated into Russian.This is one of  the most unusual works - PWP with an unlikely pairing which turns into a tragedy and stays with you for years.
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Mon Mothma/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic & Mon Mothma, Orson Krennic/Mon Mothma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fanmix - Rented Rooms [Wish We Had More Time]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/gifts), [Playing_on_shakuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emperor Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125572) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



> Sources for cover artwork: official promos  
> Fanmix size: 12 songs  
> Created for [Galactic Empire 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660972) team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2020

  


01\. Brazzaville - Last Days  


02\. Tindersticks - Rented Rooms  


03\. Warhaus - Love's a Stranger  


04\. Madonna - To Have and Not to Hold  


05\. DeVotchKa - The Last Beat of My Heart  


06\. Yann Tiersen - Fuck Me  


07\. Patti Smith Group - Because The Night  


08\. Alice Boman - Wish We Had More Time  


09\. The National - Quiet Light  


10\. Bruce Soord - One Day I Will Leave You  


11\. Anna Ternheim - When You Were Mine  


12\. 岩代太郎 - Until We Meet Again  


**Collage:**

**Song choices**

  
  
  
  



End file.
